


shart joke

by dc_core



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, Sickfic, ignore the title please, they are such a rarepair oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_core/pseuds/dc_core
Summary: ignore the title for the second time im gonna make this my reputationmika gets a cold so tsumugi takes care of him
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	shart joke

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)!  
> im new to writing so there will probably be a few mistakes in the work, im always open to criticism though  
> in the beginning mika speaks in a sleepy tone, the typos are there on purpose.
> 
> enjoy

It's been a few weeks since Tsumugi and Mika started dating. The confession wasn't anything fancy- Tsumugi just asked Mika out and he happily accepted. Now he was living with him for a temporary time, since there was a break.  
..  
Tsumugi picked up a thin comic book. Last night him and Mika tried out a few board games and read manga to pass the time. It looked like Mika didn't clean up. He sighed and slipped the manga into a box to carry into his room when he woke up.

''...Mownin', 'mugi...chuu!'' Mika mumbled before letting out a tiny sneeze.  
''Oh my. Bless you, that was the cu~test sneeze I've ever heard.'' Tsumugi teased.  
Mika's cheeks turned a rosy pink before he was distracted again with another sneeze and a couple of coughs.

''Is everything alright? You seem under the weather today, Mika-kun.'' He said. Mika groggily nodded and bumped into Tsumugi as he tried to search for a bowl to make breakfast.  
''Nghh..does bekfas' soun goo'?'' Mika grumbles again. Tsumugi giggles a little at his sleepy dialect. He's usually unlike this, but Tsumugi couldn't help but find it cute.

''I can make it. You might have a cold, with all due respect.'' He says. ''I'll take a look at your temperature once we eat, okay, sweetheart?''  
''Swee'heawt..? N-nneeh~? Wahddya mean!?'' Mika gasps slightly.  
Tsumugi looks away almost instantly, color rushing to him. ''Sorry. Nothing. Do you want some beef curry, maybe?''  
Mika nods, sneezing again.  
..

''Ah, it seems you have a fever. You should get some rest.'' He sighs.  
''No way! I-I um.. gotta help ya out an' stuff!'' Mika whines. ''Dont'cha gotta go ou-chu!'' His ramble is interrupted by another small sneeze.  
''Please don't raise your voice, Mika-kun. It'll make your throat sore. And bless you, again.'' He takes Mika's hand and guides him to the bed. ''I'll be home all day. The work can wait since you are sick, okay~?'' He smiled.

Mika plopped himself on the bed, frustrated that he wasn't able to work along with his boyfriend. But if Tsumugi wanted him to rest, he would.  
..  
He had a cold wet towel on his forehead but he still felt a shivering heat all over him. The fever was getting worse, and Mika's vision was getting blurry, probably because of exhaustion.  
Tsumugi opened the door to find Mika lying lifelessly in the bed, his limbs spread out and a blank, wide-mouthed expression covering his face.  
''Mika-kun..?'' He whispered, slowly walking towards the edge of the bed.  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Mika broke it.  
''Nghh..’’ Mika groaned, making shaky eye-contact with Tsumugi. Sweat beaded his forehead. He was obviously in distress from the growing fever.  
‘’A-ah! Mika-kun! Are you okay!?’’ Tsumugi cried out, in full panic that his lover was getting worse.  
‘’Umm..I dunno… unnghhh..’’ Was all Mika could muster. Of course he wasn’t, but he’d feel mean saying that.  
‘’Ahh.. I’m so sorry, I should’ve given you the medicine first! Give me a moment..’’ He sighed, pushing the door open and hurrying away.  
Mika stretched out his arm for Tsumugi for him to only disappear. He didn’t really care about medicine. All he wanted was his comfort. He was in total distress and only wanted Tsumugi to stay by him.  
‘’’Tsumu-chan-senpai…’’ He muttered, before spacing out again.  
…  
‘’Mika-kun, say a~an.♪’’ Tsumugi hummed, holding a spoon of a home remedy to Mika’s lips.  
‘’T-tsumu-chan-senpai, ain’t that a lil’ embarrassin’..?’’ Mika said.  
‘’Oh, nonsense, you’d look so adorable if you did it. Nobody’s watching anyways. Besides..’’  
Tsumugi’s ramble starts to blur out as Mika begins to feel the heat coming back.  
‘’..Mika-kun?’’  
‘’...nnnagh? Ah.. I think m’eyes are all drowsy.’’ He yawns.  
‘’Don’t go to sleep just yet. You still have to take the remedy.’’ Tsumugi remarks, gently nudging the spoon against Mika’s mouth.  
‘’...Fine. Aaan~’’ He sipped and swallowed the remedy. It was a bitter taste, making him gag a little.  
‘’Fufuuu~! Thank you, Mika-kun. You’re so cute when you do that!’’ Tsumugi gushes. Mika's cheeks turn red. He wasn’t used to being praised so much, even after all the times he got called ‘’cute’’ by Tsumugi.

‘’I can go now as well, if you want. I just needed to make sure you took the medicine~.’’ He slowly gets up from the bed. His wrist is immediately grabbed and pulled with a weak force.  
‘’Don’t go yet… please..’’ Mika breathed. ‘’I don’t wanna be left alone.’’  
Tsumugi looks surprised, but warms his expression. He pushes himself into the bed, wrapping his arms around Mika’s waist and pulling him up into a hug.  
Mika buried his face into Tsumugi’s sweater. There was a comfortable silence drifting in the air.  
Tsumugi ran his fingers through Mika’s hair.  
‘’Um.. Wont’cha get sick if ye touch me..?’’ Mika sniffled a little.  
‘’It won’t be the end of the world if I do. I’m enjoying cuddling with you, anyways.’’ He said, planting a kiss on Mika’s forehead. 

Mika’s body heated up at the kiss, but it wasn’t in a bad way. Tsumugi noticed and laughed a little.  
‘’Sorry, Mika-kun. I’ll stop if you want me to.’’ He says.  
‘’N-nnah..I like them.’’   
Hearing this, Tsumugi peppered Mika’s face with soft kisses. Mika giggled at them, both of their faces growing in color.  
‘’Sorry for bein’ such a bother, Tsumuchan-senpai.’’  
‘’Not at all. Do you feel any better?’’  
‘’..Uh-huh!’’


End file.
